Sunrise
by Mistmantle
Summary: What happened after Lark left to find Moonstream in Briar's Book, with Lark was the main character. Please read and review. It's my first.
1. No Hesitation

As everyone knows, I don't own this unless I'm Tamora Pierce. Who I'm not.

Sunrise

No Hesitation

Dedicate Initiate Lark raced into Winding Circle Temple. Niko Goldeye and First Dedicate Moonstream flanked her.

Lark could feel sweat dripping off her nose and into her horse's mane. _The poor animal must be exhausted, _Lark thought. She and Niko had ridden all the way to Summersea to find Moonstream, since Moonstream was a powerful healer.

The trio turned off the main road, galloping through the temple's side streets. Dedicates and novices scattered away. A large, blond-haired man swore loudly.

Lark ignored the people and fixed her eyes on a distant rooftop. "We need to move faster!" she yelled to Niko. "Rosethorn needs us!"

The rooftop moved closer. Suddenly, a white-hot flare of magic lit the sky. Lark screamed. _Magic, they're using magic! Something's wrong!_

Another flare illuminated the cottage before two more bright flashes seared Lark's eyes. She bit back a sob and kicked her horse on to greater speeds. _Hurry, hurry!_

Then she was at the cottage. Lark leaped off the poor mare and was opening the door before Niko and Moonstream caught up.

Little Bear cowered in the alter-room, which was full of candles and Trader incense smoke.

Lark walked past, her heart banging against her ribs. _Maybe nothing's wrong. I told them not to use magic. Maybe they're playing a game or practicing something. _

She touched Rosethorn's door, then checked that Niko and Moonstream were right behind her.

Moonstream raised her eyebrows. "What are you waiting for? Delays change nothing."

Lark took a breath and opened the door. And screamed.

A/N- This is the point where the alternate ending of this story picks up. Sunset.


	2. Lost

As everyone knows, I don't own this unless I'm Tamora Pierce. Who I'm not.

Lost

The sound echoed through the cottage. Rosethorn lay limply on her bed, with Briar clutching her hand. Sandry clasped Briar's free hand. Tris and Daja held onto Sandry. Chains of magic linked them together and swirled into Rosethorn.

Lark shook Daja. "Let go Daja! You'll get lost! Let go!" She cried, tears dripping onto the girl's head.

Daja frowned slowly, as if she was in a dream. "If you break our rope….you'll loose all….of us."

Lark pushed herself away and sat against the wall.

Moonstream stepped around to the far side of Rosethorn's bed. "At least we know they're still alive. If you look, the four are full of magic, but Rosethorn hasn't a drop. She's gone."

Lark cried into her arms.

"However, the four might bring her back. We can only wait." Moonstream took a position by the bed. Silence spread through the cottage.

A/N- Sorry for such short chapters. I just can't make them longer without making sound wrong. :/


	3. Deliberately

As everyone knows, I don't own this unless I'm Tamora Pierce. Who I'm not.

Deliberately

Nearly and hour had passed. Suddenly, Tris and Daja moved. Their connection to Sandry flared and vanished. Tris stretched her arms. "Niko? What are you doing?"

Daja rolled her shoulders just as Sandry's magic glowed and died. The girl rubbed her face. "Did you find a healer?"

Lark wrapped her arms around Sandry. "You _deliberately_ disobeyed me."

Briar shivered and opened his eyes. Sparks of magic glittered around him. "Rosethorn? Rosethorn!"

Everyone turned to look at the dedicate. She lay still for a long moment, the coughed, and kept coughing. She tried to pull her hand away from Briar, but he seemed unable to let go. Finally, Moonstream handed Rosethorn a cup of water.

After she drank, Rosethorn opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She gasped, but only meaningless noises came out.

Lark stared, horrified. _What's wrong? I though she was okay!_

Briar gaped at Moonstream. "She choked. She turned blue!"

Moonstream touched Rosethorn's neck. "A small part of her mind died, when she was unable to breathe. She only needs to learn to speak and she will be her old self." She looked at Rosethorn. "Someone must have grabbed you right as you passed on."

Rosethorn pointed at Briar.

Lark sighed, her terror forgotten. Briar would do anything for his teacher. It seemed he was willing to offer his life too.

"I think it would be best if no one else knew about….this," Moonsteam said. She nodded to Lark and Rosethorn then made her way to the door.

Lark kissed Sandry's head then followed Moonstream into the kitchen. Niko was there too.

"Give her fluids," Moonstream was saying. "Have Gorse make up some stew for her. Mila knows she could use it. Keep her in bed as well as you can-" Niko snorted. "-and I'll come by tomorrow."

Lark nodded then slowly walked back to Rosethorn's room. "Tris, Daja, if you don't mind, go to Dedicate Gorse and ask for stew with lentils and sausage and biscuits and supper for ourselves. Sandry, if you could watch over Rosethorn." Sandry looked slightly nervous. "Briar, come with me."

The girls came Briar pitying glances, and then went about their chores. Briar followed Lark to Rosethorn's workshop.


	4. A Taste of Her Own Medicine

A/N- Just FYI, I don't really know _any_ herbalism. I'm just picking stuff with cool names. 'Pijoule Fakol' is the evil Traders' underworld thing.

A Taste of Medicine

"I need you to help me make some tea for Rosethorn. Normally, I'd just use one of her mixes, but I think something….stronger is called for," Lark said.

Briar blinked. He thought Lark was going to scold him. "Well, willowbark and chamomile are good. Um….maybe some rosehips and citrus for flavor." He pulled down the appropriate jars. "What about vervain and cinnamon?"

Lark scanned the shelves for anything useful. "Briar, what about this '_strength and steadiness' _stuff?"

Briar grinned. "That one would be good. It tastes nasty too. I love having her taste her own medicine."

Lark smiled for the first time in days. "Is there anything for sleep? Moonstream wants to keep her in bed and we're going to need the Green Man and Mila _and _Shurri Firesword to keep her still."

"There's this one. It has hops, chamomile, and mints. I think we can just blend all of these together and keep a kettle of it at the ready." Briar poured the new tea into a jar, labeled it '_Pijoule Fakol_', and carried into the kitchen. "Watch this Lark!" He threw a pinch of the tea into the kitchen fire. The flames roared up the chimney in alarming shades of blue-green. Briar grinned. "I can't wait to see her face when she drinks this! I bet it's worse than horse pee!"


End file.
